1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to smoking devices and more particularly to pipes of the type wherein an extracted smoke component is cooled by drawing it through a suitable liquid. Most particularly, this invention pertains to pipes of the type described but incorporating novel means for extracting a smoke component from the smokeable substance. The invention also pertains to methods for extracting a smoke component from a smokeable substance.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Pipes of all types are, of course, well known. The advantages of liquid-cooled pipes, that is, pipes of the type wherein the smoke is drawn through a suitable liquid to reduce its harshness before being inhaled, are now well recognized in the art.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,906 discloses a pipe having a bowl for receiving a smokeable substance which communicates with a liquid filled chamber through a pair of tubes. The open end of another tube, which serves as a pipe stem, is disposed in the reservoir below the water line. Consequently, by igniting the smokeable substance and inhaling at the free end of the pipe stem smoke is drawn from the bowl through the liquid reservoir and into the user's mouth. U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,109 discloses a liquid cooled pipe in which the smoke is drawn through a plurality of cylindrically disposed tubular members disposed in the liquid before it is finally drawn into the user's mouth. In addition to providing an elongated path through the liquid for enhancing the cooling effect, the arrangement also serves to segregate ash deposits from the liquid flow to prevent contamination of the reservoir. Finally, both U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,209,764 and 3,209,765 disclose pipes which may be converted from conventional liquid-cooled pipes to direct smoking pipes. In addition, these pipes incorporate means for reducing the amount of condensation in the smoke being drawn into the user's mouth.
These and all other prior art pipes known to applicants effect extraction of the smoke from the smokeable substance in a conventional manner. That is, they all rely on direct ignition of the smokeable substance by a match, lighter or other suitable flame source. Then, as the smokeable substance burns, the smoke is drawn through the liquid reservoir and into the user's mouth by inhaling at the stem.